


Best Befits the Dark

by madnorthbynorthwest



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnorthbynorthwest/pseuds/madnorthbynorthwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva was right, in the end. Life clung to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Befits the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IViv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IViv/gifts).



Silva was right, in the end. Life _clung_ to him.

Bond flipped through a book, shifting in his chair. Glancing over the top of the pages, he watched the cyberterrorist as he slept on. The machines hooked up to him beeped a steady pulse, and the man’s chest rose and fell with each labored breath.

_“I don’t understand why you want to do this.” M had said when he’d left MI6 headquarters for the hospital._

_“You don’t need to.” He’d remarked, sliding a heavy pair of sunglasses onto his face. “He will.”_

So far, Silva hadn’t regained consciousness since they’d taken him in. According to the doctors, that could change any minute, and Bond wanted to be there.

More than wanted. He _needed_ to be there.

Silva groaned, and the agent set his book aside, marking his place as he watched the other man’s face. It wrinkled in disorientation as he blinked into consciousness.

“Where…?”

“The hospital.” Bond moved his chair closer, leaning forward, expressionless.

He sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before daring his next question. “Mother?”

“Dead.”

The cyberterrorist barked a laugh and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “One of my men hurt her.”

Bond pursed his lips—did it make a difference?—before offering a word of comfort. “If it makes you feel any better, they’re all dead.”

“Good.” Silva opened his eyes, meeting Bond’s gaze with a regretful frown. “I wanted her to end it. For both of us.”

“You had to know I wouldn’t allow that.”

“I should be dead too.”

He tilted his head to the side, acknowledging the comment. “And yet you’re still here.”

“Thank you…for being the one to tell me.”

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “You said it yourself: we’re the last two rats.”

The other man stretched and found his wrists chained to either side of the hospital bed. Grinning ruefully, he glanced up at Bond, as if amused by the entire situation. “And now what’s to happen to me?”

“You’ll be transferred to Belmarsh Prison until your trial. Nothing’s changed.”

Making a face, Silva exhaled slowly. “So dull, James.”

He raised an eyebrow, challenging the other man. “You would prefer I lie?”

Silva’s shoulders shook with bitter laughter. His fingers twitched, beckoning Bond closer. When he didn’t take the bait, the cyberterrorist pouted. “I’m afraid I don’t know what I would prefer just now.”

As Bond stood, impulse struck. He reached out to touch Silva’s shoulder with a sympathetic hand. “…I understand why you did it.”

“Thank you.” Silva glanced down, eyes wet with appreciation. “Now go, please.”

Nodding, Bond turned away, passing a number of doctors as he left the room. He breathed out, relaxing for the first time since he’d arrived at the hospital.

It was time for a very long vacation.

 

_Eight months later_

Bond couldn’t hold back a smirk as Silva gave his testimony, electing wisely not to show the court his real face. The last thing this lot needed was the shock.

The cyberterrorist caught his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitched upward in a subtle smile to see him. There wasn’t a trace of worry in his expression, and the agent couldn’t help but wonder what Silva knew that he didn’t.

Silva glanced away from him, continuing his defense as though he hadn’t noticed Bond’s presence.

But the moment lingered in Bond’s memory, a tugging familiarity between them.

When the court adjourned, M crossed the room with a frown. “Why are you here?”

 _None of your business._ He kept his answered clipped. “Closure.”

“Is that why you’ve been visiting him?”

Holding back a stiff chuckle, Bond shook his head. “I’ve paid my respects, that’s all.”

“I didn’t think you would believe he deserves respect.” They matched pace as they walked out of the room, M eyeing him with sideways contemplation. “She died in your arms, after all.”

Bond twitched at the mention of _Her_ , but he didn’t let the tension go to his voice. “I understand him, perhaps better than any of you.”

“Good. Then you’ll approve of my offering him a monitored position in Q-branch.”

Stopping midstride, Bond stared at his employer. “You’re offering him a job? The trial isn’t even…”

“The Court will rule in my favor so long as I can assure the Crown that he’ll behave himself. If you understand him so well, you’ll be able to testify on my behalf.” M adjusted his jacket with a predatory smile.

He gave a snorted laugh. “I can’t imagine he would accept that offer.”

“Really? He seems eager to work with you.”

The memory of Silva’s smile flashed in his mind. For half a moment, he was back on the island, tied to a chair as the terrorist stroked his chest. Bond pursed his lips, forcing back both the memories and a hot flash. “If you’re certain you can trust him, who am I to question you?”

M’s smile widened. “Perhaps you’re right. He may need more supervision. Thank you, 007, for volunteering.”

“You can’t intend for me to babysit him.”

“I think you’ll do wonderfully.” M said.

 _Insufferable, smug bastard._ Bond kept his words even. “And what exactly does that entail? Are you planning to send him on missions with me?”

“If you couldn’t handle it, you shouldn’t have volunteered.” M smoothed his suit and turned on a heel. “You’ll be testifying in an hour. Do prepare yourself.”

Bond watched him go with a shake of his head.

This was a tremendous mistake.

 

_Two months later_

Silva tapped furiously at his laptop, and Bond looked over his book, furrowing his brow at the noise. “Are you working, or are you causing me problems?”

“Maybe I’m doing both.” His lips parted in a sly smile, but he didn’t look away from the computer screen.

With a sigh, Bond set his book on the nightstand between their hotel beds and sat up, looking over his partner’s shoulder. Numbers flashed across the screen in a damned unreadable code. “I’ve no idea what you’re doing.”

“Keep it that way, darling. It’s better for your health.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You shouldn’t make light of your situation.”

Closing the laptop, Silva turned to look at Bond with a too-cheerful smile. “I trust you.”

“Don’t. If M so much as thinks you’re causing problems…”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head.” The hacker set his laptop to the side and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I’m a tame rat now.”

Bond snorted. “I doubt that.”

Stretching, Silva pulled his lips back in a wicked grin. “You’re so forceful, James. It makes me swoon.”

“You’re impossible.” Bond rolled his eyes and turned to lay down on his bed. If he thought it would do any good, he’d tell the probationary agent to stop flirting with him. But he was wise enough not to bother.

It was almost endearing, anyway, if he was completely honest with himself.

Silva put his chin in one hand, false teeth catching the light in his smile. “I speak only the truth.”

“You’re incapable of speaking the truth.” He quipped, reaching for his book, ending the conversation.

With a fluid grace, Silva leaned forward and snatched the book away. “Now, now, James. You wanted my attention, and now you have it. Let’s not be rude.”

“I never wanted your attention. I wanted to be sure you weren’t hacking beyond orders.”

The other man moved forward, eyes alight with glee. “Doesn’t that amount to the same thing?”

Arching his eyebrows, Bond waited for the moment to pass. Silva would have to get bored eventually. “No.”

Pouting, Silva leaned over him, face unbearably close to Bond’s. “You’re no fun at all.”

With every word, the hacker’s hot breath caressed his face, tempting him with the promise of anything he could imagine. _I’ll kill M for this._ Bond closed his eyes, composing himself. “I don’t dare ask you what you would consider fun.”

“Well…we never did settle who would wind up on top.” A mischievous twinkle glittered in Silva’s eye. His eyes strayed to Bond’s mouth, making the agent’s ears flush hot.

Bond snorted. “Last rat standing, remember?”

“And yet here I am…” Silva purred, leaning forward until he was practically on top of the agent.

The sensation sent heat down his core. Bond forced back his body’s natural reaction even as his gut screamed for him to return the advance. _Don’t let him win._ “Get off me, Mr. Silva.”

Sighing, the other man moved back. “Perhaps another time, then?”

“Unlikely.” Simple words were marvelous. He didn’t have to think about them, or the way part of him longed for Silva’s body heat again. _Damn it._

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” As Silva settled onto his own bed, he tossed a saucy wink Bond’s way.

_Fuck me._

 

_One month later_

Visiting the island was Silva’s idea.

Bond leaned against the railing of the boat. Of _course_ it was his idea. How better to gain M’s trust than to show MI6 all of his dirty secrets? If only he could believe this was all a trick.

But he knew the man too well. With Mother dead, and prison his only alternative, he would be loyal to MI6 so long as M didn’t betray him. This was a legitimate endeavor.

Just his luck.

“James, you should be inside.” Silva’s honeyed voice woke him from his reverie.

Arching a delicate eyebrow, Bond turned to face the terrorist-turned-agent. “And listen to another insufferable anecdote about the computers at MI6? I think not.”

The other man reached for Bond’s tie, pulling it from his suit with a playful wink. “We don’t have to join the others.”

“Then where would you suggest we go?” He kept his voice clipped, but couldn’t hold back a smile. There was the flirtation again, teasing him at the edges of his sanity. In the dim light of the deck, Silva’s eyes glittered like diamonds, and his thoughts ran rampant.

With a sly grin, Silva took a suggestive step closer, tilting his head so that their breath mingled in the cool night air. “Someplace special, just for the two of us…”

Something in his mind snapped. _Too hell with it._ Bond slipped Silva’s hand into his own, purring. “Sounds delightful.”

The hacker’s smile widened, covering a flicker of surprise. “Why, James, I didn’t know you cared.”

“I need you to shut up and take off your clothes, Mr. Silva.” Bond murmured against the other man’s ear. He trailed a single finger up the tented inseam of Silva’s trousers, relishing in the way the hacker groaned.

Yes, yes, this was what he wanted.

Silva tugged at their tangled fingers and nodded toward the lower deck. “We should take this someplace private, I think.”

“Lead on.”

 

\--

 

Q furrowed his brow as he walked down to the lower deck. He hadn’t seen any sign of Silva—or Bond, come to think of it—for a solid half hour. Best to make sure they hadn’t killed one another.

Besides, he had an idea he wanted to run past the probationary agent.

It was strangely dark in the hallway, and Q shivered in an eerie instinct that screamed for him to leave while he still could.

But that was nonsense. Shaking his head, he grounded himself and set himself to his task.

Where the devil was Silva?

He opened door after door along the hall, peering inside and frowning to see no signs of life, until he stumbled on the door to Silva’s private rooms. Shrugging to himself, he pushed open the door and looked into the dark.

And immediately stopped in his tracks.

Bond and Silva were locked together, half naked and wrestling on the bed. Silva’s hands strayed down the agent’s trousers, and Bond cried out in indecent pleasure. When the door creaked open, they stopped moving, faces flush with the thrill of being caught as their eyes locked with Q’s.

_Mother was right. I should have gone to dental school._

He cleared his throat as heat raced to color his cheeks in a furious blush, forcing away the observation that both men were particularly attractive like this. Don’t start with that. “I see you’re both still alive. Very good.”

“Q, get the hell out.” Bond growled.

Yes, excellent suggestion. He tried to move and found his feet frozen in shock.

“Or come join us. We’d _love_ to have you.” Silva sat up and, pressing a deep kiss to Bond’s mouth, hushed the agent’s cough of sudden protest. “But do be a dear and shut the door.”

Q stared at them, blinking as his mind raced. _Do something, you idiot._ Of all the possible outcomes, this was the one he hadn’t anticipated. This was against at least half a dozen regulations, and on company time too.

Absolutely _splendid._ His ears burned with mortification.

Silva stretched out a hand, grinning like a predatory cat. He wiggled his fingers. “Well, come on then.”

He was well and truly fucked no matter what he did, wasn’t he?

“Oh, what the hell.” Q shut the door behind him and crossed the room, letting Silva pull him on top of them, letting the heat overcome him in a single, fractured thought.

 _Oh, god,_ yes.

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIII can't write threesomes. I'm sorry.


End file.
